A Home For My Heart
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So this is a Sciles fic, and it deals with Scott getting Stiles back. It has no spoilers, and it's a bit AU, in Stiles didn't date Malia. Otherwise, it's canon compliant. I think I wrote this to deal with Carrie Fisher grief and the sadness that is season 6. I promise, this isn't all angsty. Happy ending all the way. Sciles FOR LIFE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _Teen Wolf_ _**do not belong to me. I don't know where this came from, possibly from my grief over Carrie Fisher and the pain that has been season 6 so far. The song used also isn't mine. Just a song that reminds me of Sciles. This is canon compliant, mostly, except Stiles never dated Malia. Partly because I don't like Stalia and partly because I never believed that anyone meant as much to Stiles as Scott. And if either one of them is gay as opposed to bisexual, my headcanon is that it's Stiles. I don't really know why. There may be another chapter to this dealing with Carrie Fisher and Scott FINALLY watching**_ _Star Wars_ _ **. Because I really needs that to happen. I hope ya'll enjoy, and there IS smut.**_

A Home For My Heart

By Julia

He still couldn't believe it. He kept checking on Stiles to see if he was really there. It had been only two hours since Scott had gotten him back. Scott had convinced his mother to let him stay the night with Stiles, since he knew that Noah wouldn't want him to be at Scott's. Scott was laying in the bed next to Stiles, who was deeply asleep. Scott couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop staring at him. Scott watched his best friend's breathing, and he felt a tug in his stomach. He had almost lost him for good. Scott knew that there had been something that Stiles had wanted to tell him before he'd gone missing, and Scott was dying to know what it was.

Every time he felt himself drifting to sleep, he would snap his eyes back open as he looked at Stiles. Scott knew that he almost lost his chance to tell Stiles that he was in love with him. Scott couldn't wait any longer. Despite the fact that it was three in the morning, Scott touched Stiles' chest. "Stiles….. Wake up." He said, and when Stiles actually woke up he jumped a little. Stiles was usually a deep sleeper. Scott watched as Stiles' eyes adjusted to the room. Scott reached out and touched Stiles' stomach.

"I need to tell you something." Scott said.

Stiles wondered what it was that it couldn't wait. He was exhausted. Stiles had to admit though, he loved that Scott had opted to spend the night. They usually slept in the bed together during sleepovers, and Scott was usually wrapped around him when he woke up in the morning. They never talked about it, but Stiles secretly loved it. He yawned and turned to face Scott. It didn't miss his notice that Scott didn't take his hand off his stomach. Stiles looked into Scott's brown eyes, and couldn't hold back a yawn.

It had only been two hours ago, but when the Ghost Riders had been defeated, Scott had immediately run to Stiles and wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he ever had, and Stiles couldn't forget it. He also couldn't forget what Scott had whispered in his ear. _You're the love of my life, Marvin Stilinski._ It was the first time that Scott had ever used it. Stiles hated that name, but it hadn't bothered him with the way that Scott had said it. Stiles just wondered how he'd meant that. If he'd meant it like Stiles wanted him to mean it, or if it had just been because they were friends.

"What is it that it couldn't wait till morning?" He asked, still feeling a tugging in his stomach as he felt Scott's fingers against his bare skin.

That was the question of the hour. Scott stroked the soft skin of Stiles' stomach, he couldn't keep his hands off him, it was as if he believed that something was going to happen to him again. They had always been very affectionate, so this wasn't new. Scott let his fingers move a little further down though, running along the waistband of sweat pants that looked like his. They always ended up wearing each other's' clothes. It struck Scott how much they acted like a couple. How had no one noticed it before? Or better yet, how had neither of them ever noticed?

He let his fingers slide under the waistband, his fingers sliding along Stiles' pelvic bone. Stiles' breath intake was sharp. Scott lifted his eyes to Stiles'. "Stiles, when you were missing…. At first, when we couldn't remember, it was nothing…. But then when I did remember you, it felt like a part of me was gone. It felt like I was never going to be whole until I got you back." Scott said, his fingers still moving along Stiles' skin. "As soon as you were safe from the Ghost Riders, I figured something out." Scott said, keeping his gaze on Stiles'. "I realized that there isn't anyone else on this planet that I should be with. I should be with you."

The look on Stiles' face was priceless. Scott leaned out and kissed him then, softly at first and then deeper. Stiles kissed back, and Scott felt a tightening in his stomach. Scott wondered how far this was going to go. He shivered as Stiles tugged him closer, pressing his body against Scott's.

Stiles honestly hadn't expected this, he had been trying not to get his hopes up. When the kiss broke, Stiles looked Scott in the eye. "You're the love of my life, too, Scott McCall." Stiles said, his hips were brushed up against Scott's, and he could feel Scott's length against his. It wasn't the first time, they were never shy about full body hugs, but it was the first time that he was feeling it getting harder. Stiles had never doubted that he'd had feelings for Scott. They'd met at four years old in a sandbox. Stiles may not have known what the terms 'gay' or 'bisexual' meant, but he had immediately known that he loved Scott.

He wasn't sure that he believed in love at first sight, at least, not for older people. But when you were a child or a teenager, your world view was completely different. Stiles knew that he had known immediately that he would have Scott in his life forever. Stiles reached up, and stroked Scott's jawline. He was aware of Scott's fingers still on his pelvic bone. His fingers moved across his chin, and his thumb plucked Scott's lip. Stiles met Scott's gaze. "I have been waiting for a long time for you to realize how you felt, Scott. I knew from the very first moment that you and I met in the sandbox."

Stiles' took a breath, and his chin trembled a little as he went on. "That one kid had taken my pail and shovel, and you went up to him and shoved him and took them back." Stiles let a soft smile play at his lips. "And when you came back, you set them in front of me and hugged me. Then you said your name was Scott and we should be best friends." Stiles knew that was the thing that had cemented it for him. Scott had had no qualms about hugging him, and was immediately willing to be friends with him. Stiles hadn't exactly been a popular kid in preschool, and the fact that Scott hadn't seemed to care about who saw him hugging him had gone a long way with Stiles.

Even with him being just four years old, he had understood that that was a very rare thing. Stiles had always been a very precocious child.

Scott remembered exactly what Stiles was talking about. "You've really been in love with me since then?" He asked curiously, and Stiles nodded. Scott moved ever closer, his hand moving up and settling on Stiles' hip, just underneath the waistband of his shorts. Scott wondered how long he'd been in love with Stiles, too. He had had love for Allison and Kira, that was definitely not untrue, but he knew now that a part of him had always carried a torch for Stiles. From what Stiles said, he'd known that Scott had felt the same way he did. Scott almost wished it had happened sooner, and he was sorry that it took Stiles getting kidnapped for him to realize it.

"Stiles, I can't tell you exactly when I fell in love with you, all I can tell you is that I am in love with you. I'm just sorry that it took almost losing you to realize it." He said, he could almost feel himself getting worked up again. The feel of Stiles' heart beating against his was keeping him calm. Scott met Stiles' eyes. "You know how when I first became a werewolf, and I needed an anchor to learn to keep from transforming?" He asked, and he knew that Stiles would remember. When Stiles gave him a nod, Scott took a deep breath.

"I told you Allison was my anchor. But it wasn't. You were." Scott said. He was glad that he was finally telling Stiles the truth. He'd been too afraid at the time to wonder what that meant. It had been easier to let people think it was Allison. Scott let his other hand move into Stiles' hair, running his fingers through it. "I was too scared to think about what it meant that you were. But you've always been my anchor."

Stiles was more touched than he ever had been by anything that Scott had ever said to him. Stiles felt his eyes welling up with tears. He wondered why Scott had never told him that. He understood that Scott had been scared, but they had never been scared to tell each other things. That was one of the things that made them so good together. Stiles knew it wasn't going to take much for them to become a couple. They were always touching each other, telling each other that they loved each other, there was no secrets between them, and if Stiles was being honest with himself, they were sort of like Liam's dads.

Scott was his alpha, and Stiles knew that if anyone was his partner, it was himself. Even when Scott had a girlfriend. Stiles knew that when you fell in love with your best friend and dated them, it was truly one of the most beautiful relationships that could ever occur. Stiles licked his lips as he looked into those brown eyes that reminded him of warm, melted chocolate. Scott was Latino, and Stiles had to admit, that was something about Scott that really turned him on. The soft caramel skin, during the summer he got really tan, and it always made Stiles hot.

"I can't believe you never told me that, Scotty." Stiles said, as they both snuggled closer together. Scott laid his head on Stiles' chest. Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, his hands slipping into Scott's shorts and was glad to find he wasn't wearing underwear. He gripped his ass tightly, and felt Scott's cock harden against his leg.

Scott leaned up to look at him then, and without another word, they were kissing feverishly. Scott stopped them after a moment, and looked into Stiles' warm brown eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Scott had had girlfriends, but Stiles never had. Scott knew what this meant. He was honored that Stiles had waited. Scott licked his lips as he looked into Stiles' eyes. It may be Scott's first time with a guy, but this was Stiles' _first_ time. Scott wanted to know that Stiles wasn't going to regret it. Scott truly admired him for holding out, if that was indeed what he had been doing. Scott was touched if it was that Stiles had been waiting for him.

"Because if you really want to do this, I want to. But Stiles, you've never had sex before. I don't…. You will always remember your first time. And the person that it was with." Scott said. He may not have Allison in his life anymore, but he would always remember that she had been his first. Scott could feel himself getting a bit misty eyed. "If you….. If you wanted me to be the first, and you waited for me, I can't… there's nothing that I'm ever going to be able to do that will mean as much as that does."

Stiles kept his gaze on Scott's, wanting him to know that he was serious and that he meant every word he was going to say. "You are the person, Scott. It's you, it's always going to be you. I know that no one meets their soulmate when they're four years old, but I know that I did. That crush I had on Lydia was completely fabricated. I mean, she's beautiful and amazing, but I was never that into her. I wanted you to realize how you felt, and I thought if I made you jealous you would."

He could see the emotion in Scott's face. Stiles loved that Scott never tried to hide anything from him. Stiles hated that he'd been kidnapped, but this was worth it. Scott knew how he felt now, and they could be together. Stiles had indeed been saving himself for Scott. He knew that Scott hadn't known how he felt, and that's why he'd thought that he had had feelings for Allison and Kira. Well, amend that, he had. But he hadn't known that he'd had feelings for Stiles. He couldn't fault him for not waiting. Stiles kept his grip on Scott's ass, and kept his gaze on Scott's.

"I want it to be you, Scott. You are the one I'm going to be with the rest of my life. I know that, and I've known it since I was four years old." He knew that Scott might need a minute to catch up to him. He was okay with that. It was enough that Scott was in love with him and actually knew it. "And if you aren't ready to do it right now, I'm okay with that too. Prom night is coming up, and there is that old cliche."

Scott was more touched than he ever had been, that Stiles not only had waited for him, but he believed that they would be together forever. And that he was willing to keep waiting till Scott was ready. Scott couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice. He had known Stiles his entire life, and he couldn't imagine his life without him. Scott didn't know if that meant that he was ready to call Stiles his forever love. But he had meant that Stiles was the love of his life, and Scott knew that it was true deep in his heart.

He licked his lips and kept his eyes on Stiles'. "You are so smart…. And so perceptive. I know that you'll make a great cop someday." Scott knew that Stiles would pass the academy with flying colors if he went. Scott knew that Stiles was going to go to college though. Scott also knew that he was worried about all of them staying friends after high school. Scott wasn't as worried. He knew that Stiles would be in his life forever. A part of him was scared that they wouldn't work out, but the bigger part of him knew that they would be an amazing couple. Scott and Stiles didn't even really fight that often. He could count on one hand the number of fights they'd had. Scott knew then and there that he wanted to do this. He wanted to do it right now.

"I want to do this, and I want to do it right now." Scott said, and kissed Stiles, hard, pressing him back into the mattress. Scott didn't really know what sex with a guy was like, but he figured going on instinct was the best way to go. He knew some of the basics, but he supposed that he'd learn as they went.

Stiles was pleasantly surprised, but he kissed him back. He pushed Scott's shorts down and off, and in a flash, Scott had Stiles' off too. Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott's waist, and they kissed feverishly, Scott pressing up against Stiles, wanting to feel flesh on flesh. Stiles broke the kiss to whisper in Scott's ear. "I love you, Scott." Stiles couldn't believe he could say that now and Scott would know that it was more than they were best friends. His reward was Scott kissing him, and Stiles knew that was Scott saying that he loved him too.

They continued to kiss, Stiles felt like Scott was kissing him like he'd never stop. Stiles wondered who was going to top and who was going to bottom. Stiles knew that he wanted to bottom, even though he'd never had anything up there but a dildo, he knew that this was his first time, and it would really feel like it if he was a bottom. Stiles decided that the best way to ask was to tell Scott that he wanted Scott to be inside him. Stiles' mouth moved over Scott's collarbone, and then whispered in his ear. "I want you to be inside me, Scott." He hoped that Scott would be okay with that.

Scott pulled back to look at him. "You want me to be inside you? That means you're going to be the bottom, right?" When Stiles nodded, Scott licked his lips and reached into the bedside table drawer, knowing that there was condoms there. Stiles guided his hand to the lube as well. Scott hadn't ever used it before, but he knew that it was something that a lot of people used when it came to sex. Maybe it was something that was important in gay sex.

"Should I use some fingers first?" Scott asked, he figured that was something that could be true of guys too, he knew that it had helped with Allison and Kira. When Stiles gave him a nod, Scott opened the lube and covered a couple of his fingers with it. "Tell me if I do it wrong." Scott said, and slipped two of his fingers inside Stiles, teasing the pucker of his anus before sliding them inside. Stiles gasped and gripped Scott's shoulders. Scott worked them inside him, it felt a lot different than being inside a girl, but he liked that Stiles liked it, he liked that he was making him feel good.

Stiles shivered as Scott's fingers moved inside him, and he brought Scott's face to his and kissed him again, bucking on Scott's fingers. He wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, and whispered against his lips, "I'm ready for you, Scotty." He knew that Scott liked that, there was a light in his eyes every time he called him Scotty. Stiles let go reluctantly, so that Scott could unwrap the condom and slide it onto his long hard cock. Stiles licked his lips in anticipation. Scott parted Stiles' legs, and it took him a couple of tries, but he finally sank into Stiles like a knife through butter.

Stiles let out a gasp, and moved with him, biting softly into Scott's shoulder. He reached between them, and laid his hand on his own length, and started to stroke. Scott gasped and he thought that was really hot. Stiles tugged Scott's mouth back to his, and kissed him deeply, sucking on Scott's tongue. He loved kissing him, this was exactly how it was supposed to be. Scott started moving his hips faster, and Stiles gasped as Scott moved deeper inside him. Stiles could feel Scott brushing up against his prostate, and he could barely breathe, it felt so good. He gripped Scott's shoulders, and gasped as Scott kept his hips moving. Stiles didn't know what he was going to do when he came, but this was amazing so far.

It felt so much different being inside Stiles than it did a girl. Scott thought he could get used to this though. He liked that Stiles was so into it too. He was scratching at Scott's back, and sucking on Scott's tongue. Scott gasped as he hit a stride, and so did Stiles. Scott leaned down and started sucking on Stiles' neck. He wanted to leave a mark on him, so that everyone knew Stiles was his. Scott really hoped that Stiles was going to be his for the rest of his life. It was then that he realized that what Stiles had said was true. Scott really wanted to be with Stiles for the rest of his life.

It was with this realization that he came, his teeth closing softly on Stiles' earlobe, and Stiles came too, his mouth pressing kisses on Scott's throat. Scott was trying to catch his breath. He was surprised when Stiles flipped them over, and he kissed Scott deeply. Scott could only kiss back he was so surprised. Stiles pulled off the condom and tossed it towards his trashcan. Scott could barely catch his breath. He looked up into Stiles' face, and he felt that all consuming fear that something was going to happen to him again, and he tugged him closer, wrapping his arms around Stiles' neck. "I love you, Stiles…. I love you so much." Scott said, resting his head on Stiles' shoulder.

It felt…. It felt like the best sex of his life. Scott had thought that he'd known what good sex was, but that was the most mind blowing sex he'd ever had in his life. Scott knew it was because Stiles was the love of his life. Scott held Stiles as tightly as he ever had, he was afraid to let go.

Stiles knew why Scott was hanging on so tightly. He was afraid that he was going to lose Stiles again. He leaned to whisper in his ear. "Scotty, you're never going to lose me again, I promise. You're always going to have me in your life. We're forever." Stiles had gone through a phase a few months ago that he was scared he was going to lose Scott, but he knew now that it had just been for at the time. It wasn't forever. Stiles felt Scott relax underneath him, and he laid his head on Scott's chest. He didn't know what he would do without Scott, but Stiles knew that he was never going to have to find out.

He listened to the beating of Scott's heart, and he wondered for what seemed like the millionth time what would have happened if someone hadn't remembered him. Stiles couldn't even contemplate that idea, because he couldn't imagine his life without his loved ones. Especially his dad and Scott. It crossed his mind again that Scott had said that he was his anchor. "I can't believe you never told me I'm your anchor." Stiles said, his hand stroking Scott's stomach. His fingers danced in the hair there, which lead all the way down his strong cock. Stiles had imagined many times how amazing Scott's cock was, and the reality of it blew him away.

"You have no idea how touched I am by that…. And how I know it means we're forever."

Scott let his hands rest on Stiles' back. His arms were wrapped around him. He was never letting go. Scott had thought he'd faced some scary things before, but this had been the most terrifying thing of all. In all of those other things, he'd had Stiles by his side. This time, he hadn't. Scott traced circles on Stiles' back. "I was afraid of what it meant, Stiles. But I'm glad I told you. I can't…. I can't do any of this without you. When I got bitten, you were the one who was trying to make sure that I knew what I was and that I had to control it. You weren't scared of me, even though I was going to turn into a werewolf at the next full moon."

He had never said it out loud, but the fact that Stiles had stuck by him and hadn't ever been afraid of him meant the world to him. Scott knew that not everyone would have reacted that way. Not only did he not leave Scott, but he'd done his best to make sure that Scott was safe on the full moon and wouldn't hurt anyone. Scott's voice was rough with emotion as he spoke again. "I will never be able to put into words how much you mean to me, Stiles. I'm sad that it took this to realize it. I…. I may have taken you for granted before. I'm never going to do that again."

He tapped Stiles' back, and his boyfriend lifted his head. Scott looked directly into his eyes. "Let's agree right now that we're never going to break up. No matter what life throws at us. Even if we've lost everything else we care about in our lives, that we'll never lose each other again."

Stiles let a smile play on his features. "I promise, Scott James McCall, that I will never leave you. No matter what life throws at us." Stiles wondered if this meant they were 'werewolf' married. Stiles touched Scott's heart. "This, this heart you have in here, it's mine. It's always going to be mine. You may have to have time to catch up to where I am, and that's okay. Because I know we're forever. You are the love of my life, Scott. I love you, and I will always love you." He brushed some tears off Scott's cheek with his thumb.

He touched his own heart. "This heart is yours, and it always has been, Scotty. There has never been anyone else that has even matched up to what I feel for you. You may have taken me for granted before, but it's okay. You did it because you knew I was always gonna be there. You felt safe with me. I'm your safe place, Scott. You told me that I'm your anchor. You need me so much that you made me your anchor." Stiles wiped more tears off his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, never again." He kissed him then, putting as much of his feelings into it as he could. He wanted Scott to know how he felt about him. He would never make it in the world without him, he knew that.

Scott broke the kiss to breathe. "I love you, Marvin Stilinski." He didn't use Stiles' middle name, because he knew that was a dreaded name too. "Home is wherever I am with you." He said, his chin trembling, and they kissed again, and Scott knew that he could fall asleep now, he knew that Stiles was going to be there when he woke up. He knew that Stiles was going to be there every time he woke up for the rest of his life, and that filled him with such calm and serenity that he knew he wasn't ever going have trouble sleeping ever again in his life.

 _The day we met, frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
_… _.beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still  
Beauty and all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more _

_**Author's note: I hope ya'll liked. I need Sciles to be endgame so badly. It's the only endgame that makes sense. Especially since Kira's gone. I would have been okay with Scira being endgame as long as Stydia wasn't also. It annoys me when they try to make me ship it. Plus I think Lydia's so a Sciles shipper. But I'm also an Allydia shipper, so what do I know? Anyways, hope ya'll will feel compelled to leave a review!**_


	2. May the Force Be With You

Chapter Two: May the Force Be With You

Scott felt himself being shaken awake. "Stiles?" He mumbled sleepily, turning in the bed. It had been a week since they'd slept together and had started dating. Noah hadn't been a bit surprised, and he said as long as they were careful he didn't mind them still having sleepovers. Melissa had been in agreement, she had made the point that neither one of them could get pregnant, so it's not as if that was going to be a problem. Scott was of the mind that they were going along with it because forbidding it would just make them want to do it more.

He blinked a bit at the harsh light, the sun was just coming up. Stiles was looking distraught about something. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. Scott looked at him, awake immediately. "Stiles, what's wrong?" He asked, touching his arm. He couldn't even hazard a guess as to what was wrong. He scooted closer to Stiles, taking Stiles' hand. "Tell me, what is it?" He asked, Stiles didn't even seem to be able to form words.

Stiles was shaking, his free hand at his mouth. "Scott….. It's….." He couldn't believe it. Carrie Fisher had passed away. He loved the _Star Wars_ trilogy, it was one of his favorite movie trilogies ever. He'd been trying to get Scott to watch the movies for what seemed like forever. He licked his lips, his chin trembling. "Scott…. It's…. Carrie Fisher….. She played Princess Leia. She passed away." Stiles knew that it was going to seem silly, but she had been Stiles' hero. If he'd ever been into girls, it would have been Leia. He hadn't though, it had always been Scott. And if he was being honest with himself, he'd had a crush on Luke Skywalker when he was ten. After that it had been Freddie Prinze Jr.

"You know how much those movies mean to me." Stiles said, Scott had immediately put an arm around him, and tugged him closer. Stiles was still staring at his phone in disbelief. He had pulled up Facebook to just check in, since he'd woken up before Scott, and that had been the first thing he'd seen. She'd had a heart attack on an airplane. Then once in the hospital she'd never regained consciousness. Stiles didn't know what he was going to do. This was awful. Stiles knew that he didn't know Carrie Fisher, and it was silly to be so upset, but he couldn't help himself. He'd loved those movies since he was a kid.

Scott touched Stiles' arm, stroking up and down, his fingers sliding along his skin. "I'm so sorry, Stiles. I know how much you love those movies." He said, he knew it was devastating to lose someone that you looked up to so much. Scott thought that maybe they should watch the movies together. Scott stroked Stiles' arm some more, and he reached up with his other hand and wiped some tears off Stiles' cheeks. "Do you want to watch the movies together? Do you think that will make you feel better? Did you have a crush on her?" He asked, Stiles had never mentioned having a crush on her, but then again, that didn't mean anything.

Stiles wondered if that was going to make him feel better. It was at least a Saturday, so they didn't have school. Noah was going to be working all day. "I didn't have a crush on her, I've always been gay." He said. Stiles wondered if his dad had ever been able to tell, when they'd sat him down and told him that they were going to be together, he hadn't been the least bit surprised. Stiles had wondered if that was because he was trying to be supportive or if he'd really known. Stiles turned to look at Scott, who was doing his best to look supportive. He didn't know what to say.

"I think that might be nice, I mean, you haven't ever seen them before, and I would really like your first time to be with me." Stiles knew that Scott had tried to watch it with Kira once, and that had turned more into sex than anything. Stiles was secretly glad, although he'd never mentioned that to Scott. Stiles reached for some tissues, and wiped his face with them. Stiles knew that they needed to get massive amounts of junk food, they didn't have much in the house, and Stiles wanted to have some as comfort food. He turned then and buried his face in Scott's chest, sobbing.

Scott held him close, letting him cry it out. He knew that he didn't really understand what Stiles was going through, but there wasn't much in pop culture that meant that much to him like _Star Wars_ did to Stiles. He wanted to try and understand though, he wanted to be there for Stiles however he could. "I want to be there for you. I may not understand what you're going through, but I want to be what I can for you." He said, he wasn't going to let Stiles go through this alone. He would figure out what to do and do it. "I promise, I'll be here for you need me to do, I'll do it." Scott stroked Stiles' back, wishing he could do more for him.

Stiles buried his head deeper in Scott's neck, he could feel a panic attack coming on. He lifted his head, and kissed Scott. Lydia had read once that stopping your breathing was something that stopped a panic attack. He kissed his bewildered boyfriend deeply, who to his credit, kissed back. Stiles didn't mind having to kiss Scott, and he finally felt himself calming down, at least, when it came to the panic attack. Stiles broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Scott's. "I don't know what I would do without you." He said, looking into Scott's beautiful brown eyes.

"Scott…. We need to go and pick some stuff up from the store. We've got to have the right junk food if we're going to watch the original trilogy." Stiles said, letting out a breath. He was glad that they didn't have school today. He also hoped that his dad had already left for work. Stiles took another deep breath and moved to hide his head in Scott's shoulder. He breathed in and out, taking in the soft smell of Scott's bare skin. He loved to smell Scott. He smelled like Old Spice, which was his cologne, Downey fabric softener, which only usually was when he had a shirt on, but for some reason, Stiles could smell it now, and the soft hint of leather. That usually was only there when he had his leather jacket on.

Scott kept his arms wrapped around Stiles' waist. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door, which Noah insisted they leave open, and Scott turned to look. It was Noah, of course. "Um, hey, Noah." Scott said, wondering what he was doing. If he was telling them he was off to work or he was checking in on them. "What's up?" He asked, Stiles hadn't moved his head, he seemed unconcerned that his dad was in the doorway.

Noah watched them for a moment. He really wasn't surprised that Stiles was gay. He had known when Stiles had come home from preschool that day he'd met Scott and there had just been this light in his eyes that Noah hadn't ever really seen before. Noah had just been waiting for the day that Stiles would come out, or Scott and Stiles started dating, which had just happened to be at the same time. He wasn't just in here for telling them that he was off to work. He had heard about Carrie Fisher and wanted to see if Stiles was okay.

"You okay, Stiles?" He asked, he could tell that Stiles had heard too, he looked pretty upset, and that was clearly why he was letting Scott comfort him. Noah leaned on the door jam. "I'm also heading to work. So I only have a minute to talk about Carrie Fisher." Noah knew exactly how Stiles felt, he had had a crush on Leia when he was Stiles' age. He knew it wasn't exactly the same for Stiles, but he knew how much Stiles cared about her. She was one of the icons from his favorite movies, and Noah hoped that the two of them were going to watch the movies today, he knew that Stiles was also upset that Scott hadn't seen them.

Stiles finally lifted his head out of Scott's neck. He was glad they both had bottoms on, at least. Werewolves tended to be a bit warm, and Scott usually didn't sleep with a shirt on. But that was normal guy behavior, so Stiles knew Noah wasn't going to bat an eye about that. Stiles still kept a hold of Scott though, he needed to feel him in his arms. "I'm not okay, Dad. But you should just go to work. I don't want you to be late. I have Scott." Stiles hoped that didn't sound like he didn't need his father. "I don't mean that to sound rude, Dad. I know you love her too, so later if you want to talk you can talk my ear off."

Stiles tugged Scott closer, without seeming to notice that he had done so. His arms were around Scott's waist. Stiles kept his gaze on his father's eyes. "I promise Dad, I'll be okay. Scott's here with me, we're going to watch the movies. I'll cry, it'll start the healing." He said. Stiles knew his father needed to hear that before he could leave. Stiles loved that his dad cared that much about him. He couldn't imagine having a dad who didn't care about him. He knew Scott did, and he had seen the toll that that had played on Scott. Not as much now they were older, but when they were kids it had been really hard for him.

Noah looked away from his son long enough to meet Scott's eyes. He met them, and they had a silent conversation about Stiles. Scott's eyes told Noah that he would take care of Stiles, and Noah didn't have to worry. Noah honestly didn't doubt that for a moment. He knew that Scott would be there for Stiles. He always had before, except after that fight they'd had a few months ago. And Noah knew that Stiles had forgiven Scott, so he had to too. But in all honesty, he hadn't ever gotten the full story. Noah didn't know that he could ever ask, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know, it might be something that he'd still have to be mad about.

"Okay. I'll go to work then. But I want you to promise me that if you need me, you call or come in. I know if you're going to do the movies we need junk food. I'll leave my credit card on the table by the door and you get whatever you want." Noah said. He didn't want Stiles to feel guilty for what he spent. "Don't feel guilty for needing junk food, please don't think about money while you're in the store, okay? And Scott, if you're the one that goes, tell them to call me if there's an issue, and don't you feel guilty either."

Stiles looked at his dad, and he whispered to Scott to hold on a minute, and he crossed the room, and hugged his dad tight. Stiles cried on his shoulder, hardly daring to believe that his dad was so amazing. He felt his dad hugging him back, and he whispered in Stiles' ear that it was going to be okay. Stiles only held him for a minute, so he could go and leave for work. "I'll see you later, Dad." Stiles said, when he was sure that his voice was ready. He met his dad's eye and Noah touched him once on the shoulder, said bye to Scott, and left.

Closing the door behind him, once he was sure that Noah couldn't hear the door shut, he went back to the bed, and tugged Scott back down on the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, and buried his head in his boyfriend's chest. He couldn't believe what had happened. Stiles really hadn't thought that Carrie Fisher would live forever, but she had only been sixty. She'd had a lot more good years in her. He didn't know how this could have happened. He knew the science behind it of course, but it still didn't seem like something that should have happened. Stiles could feel tears coming on, and he buried his head in Scott's chest deeper, his shoulders starting to shake with tears.

Scott wished he had some words of comfort that might actually help other than it was going to be okay. He knew how hard it was when someone died. It was always hard, and this was even harder, if you asked Scott, because when it was someone you knew, people expected you to be sad and depressed. When it was someone you didn't know, they thought it was weird if you acted sad or depressed about it. Scott knew that none of their friends were going to think it was weird, but he also knew that the entire world wouldn't necessarily think the same thing. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles tighter, tugging him closer.

"I know it sounds shallow, but it's going to be okay, Stiles. She most likely didn't suffer after the heart attack, since she never regained consciousness." Scott said, he knew that it wasn't exactly the best thing to say, but it was all he could think of. Scott knew that it was empty and meaningless, really. Scott thought maybe he would get it if one of his magicians died, Scott was very into music. He could play guitar too. Scott wished they were at his place, he'd get his guitar and play for Stiles. Scott liked music when he was feeling sad. Stiles liked music too, but not necessarily when he was feeling sad. Scott knew it would mean something if he played for him though. He'd never played for Stiles, not yet.

It sounded shallow, but Stiles was glad that he'd said it. Scott was really trying to be there for him. Stiles knew they really should get moving, the movies weren't short and Stiles wanted to get in _The Force Awakens_ too. Stiles just didn't want to move yet. He was enjoying having Scott hold him right now. Stiles sniffled, letting out the breath on Scott's chest. He was taller than Scott, and they had to lay a certain way for him to have his head there. Stiles turned his head and let out a breath. "We should get going… but I really don't want to move right now." He said, his tone reluctant.

"I like being here with your arms around me." Stiles said. He was stroking the small of Scott's back, mostly to make him feel better but also because he knew Scott liked it. He held on as tightly as he could. Stiles hadn't expected this when he'd woken up that morning. He hadn't even had his coffee yet when he'd found out. Stiles didn't know what to feel. He didn't know what to do, he just felt out of sorts. Stiles reached down and cupped Scott's ass, and felt his cock hop to attention.

Scott wondered what Stiles was doing. "What are you doing?" He asked, his cock was already starting to get hard as Stiles' hands were on his ass. Scott jerked against Stiles as the other boy's finger played around with the pucker of his anus, and he wondered if Stiles was trying to start some sexytimes. "Are you trying to…." He didn't even get the sentence out, because then Stiles was licking a finger and sliding it into Scott, and he was gasping and gripping at Stiles' shoulders. Scott's head fell softly on Stiles' shoulder, and he pressed kisses there as Stiles finger fucked him. Scott leaned to whisper in Stiles' ear. "I want you inside me." It hadn't happened yet, and he was really looking forward to it happening. He knew that Stiles liked being a bottom, but he was hoping that Stiles would want to be inside him at least once.

Stiles turned to look at him. He watched the ecstasy on Scott's face. "Really?" He asked, he didn't mind being the top once, especially since Scott had never had anything up him before. Stiles could know that it would always be him. He liked that idea. He liked it a lot. "You've never had anything up there before, right?" He asked, just to be sure that Scott hadn't gotten adventurous with Kira or Allison. Scott nodded. Stiles gave him a grin. "Then your ass will literally be mine."

With the idea firmly in his mind, he reached into the bedside table, and pulled out some condoms and lube. He shucked off his boxer briefs, and Scott took his off. Stiles unwrapped a condom with his teeth, and unrolled it, spreading it over his long cock. He was already hard from having had his fingers inside Scott. Stiles parted Scott's legs, and slipped into him carefully, he knew it was going to hurt. Even with him warming it up a bit. Scott's nails dug into Stiles' hips, and Stiles gasped as he slid into him carefully, and began to move his hips.

Scott gasped out loud and his nails dug deeper into Stiles' hips, where he had set his hands. Stiles set off on a rhythm, and Scott's head fell onto Stiles' shoulder. Scott moaned as Stiles moved inside him, it should hurt, but it didn't. Maybe it was because he was a werewolf, he healed too quickly. He arched his back, and then he met Stiles' mouth, kissing him. He sucked on his bottom lip, and moved with Stiles, his hand sliding to his own dick and starting to stroke. He tried to match Stiles' hip movements, so they would come at the same time.

There was salt mixed in with the kiss, and Scott knew Stiles was crying. He leaned to whisper in his ear. "I love you, Stiles." He told him, and started to kiss the tears off his face, his hand still sliding up and down his own cock. His cock was very long and very hard, he was a grower, not a shower. Stiles was pretty big himself, and as he slid completely inside Scott, he cried out loud, and his head fell on Stiles' shoulder again, where he began to bite gently. Stiles shivered, he loved when Scott did that. Scott moved to his collarbone, pressing kisses all along there, as Stiles kept his hips moving. Scott could barely breathe, his orgasm was coming fast. He leaned to whisper in Stiles' ear again. "Own me, my ass is always going to be yours."

With those words, Stiles was coming, crying out and his nails digging into Scott's hips. Stiles was pleased when Scott came too, squirting all over both of them. Stiles reached for a tee shirt from the floor, one that looked like an old Beacon Hills High shirt, and he wiped them both off. Then he slid out of Scott, glad that that hadn't seemed to hurt him. He threw the condom away, and lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He could feel tears gathering again, and he loved that Scott had just automatically told him that he loved him, when he realized that Stiles had been crying. Stiles reached out, his fingers moving in the soft hair of Scott's happy trail.

"I love you too, Scott." Stiles said, his voice shaking. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this day. He kept his hand where it was, his fingers softly moving. Scott reached out and touched his chest, his fingers stroking the space between Stiles' pecs softly. Stiles didn't turn to look at him, but he said, "We should really get ready and go to the store. We only have so much time to get _Star Wars_ done." He said, sounding more dejected than he meant to.

"I'll go, you stay here, okay? Take a shower, don't take a shower, relax a bit. I'll go and get whatever you want from the store. We'll make a list." Scott said, reaching for the notebook and pen he found on the floor by the bed. He laid it on the bed between them. "Tell me what you want." He said, and began scrawling down the things Stiles named off on the paper. Pizza rolls, lots of chocolate, chips, pretzels, ice cream for ice cream sundaes, lots of soda, and burritos. Scott wrote it all down, and leaned down to kiss him. "I'm going to shower and then I'll go." He told him, wiping some more tears off Stiles' face, and then kissing him once more.

When he was in the bathroom, he turned on the water and stood under it till it got hot before he started to get cleaned up. He usually had some of his own shampoo here, he slept over so much, but he was running out, so he reached for the stuff Stiles used. He couldn't help but feel a soft tingle in his stomach when he realized he was going to smell like Stiles. He lathered some into his hair, and closed his eyes. He imagined it was Stiles doing it, and he was getting a bit turned on. He loved when Stiles' fingers were in his hair.

He forced himself to think of something else so he didn't have to masturbate, and he stepped under the water, closing his eyes, as the water washed the shampoo out of his hair. When his hair was clean of shampoo, he reached for the shower gel, and lathered up. That was Stiles' too. Scott thought it was fitting, since Stiles had claimed his ass, he might as well smell like Stiles. Scott wondered if they were going to enter into a Dom/sub relationship, and Scott honestly wondered if he would be Stiles' sub. He didn't know if he could get the idea out of his head, but Scott kind of liked it. Since he was the alpha of his pack, he liked the idea of Stiles being his Dominant.

About twenty minutes later, after he'd dressed and left Stiles curled up on the couch with something stupid on tv, and he was off to the store in Roscoe. Stiles had never had a problem trusting Scott with his car. Scott had his bike there, but there was no way he'd fit things on it. He headed to the grocery store, and tried to fathom what Stiles was feeling. It was hard for him. Scott knew that Stiles was taking this hard, but he wondered exactly how hard. He knew how important the movies were to Stiles, he'd listened to him talk about them a lot. Scott was glad they were finally going to watch them together, he really wanted to be there for Stiles.

As he went into the store, Noah's card in his back pocket, he felt like everyone was staring at him. No one was, but he felt like it. Scott moved to get a cart, and went as quickly as he could getting the things Stiles had requested. Scott didn't know what he was going to do if they actually had a problem with him using Noah's card, but he knew that all he had to do was call him. Scott just didn't want to bother him if he didn't have to. As he was heading for the checkout, he saw his mother. "Ma?" He asked, as he stepped closer. She only had a basket full of things. He hadn't expected to see her, he thought she was working.

When Melissa heard Scott's voice, she turned to face him. "Hey, Scott. Looks like you and Stiles have a day planned." She said. She checked out what was in the cart. "I really hope that you enjoy eating all of that, because the next time you're home, I am making sure that you get some greens in you." Melissa said. She was on her way to work. She'd just wanted to pick up some lunch for herself because she didn't think she'd be able to make it to the cafeteria. Plus some stuff they needed for the house, a few small things. "How is Stiles?" She had heard about Carrie Fisher that morning, and she knew that Stiles would be messed up about it.

When Melissa asked about Stiles, Scott actually felt a lump form in his throat. Sometimes it wasn't clear whether Melissa actually liked Stiles or not, she had taken a long time to really warm up to him, and Scott wasn't really sure why. Scott was touched that she asked after him though. Scott knew that Melissa was still adjusting to the idea of him being with Stiles, even though Scott thought it should have been totally obvious now that he knew what he knew. Scott shrugged as he thought about how to answer that.

"I'm not sure I really understand how he's feeling. I mean, I don't love things the way he does. He's really messed up. We're supposed to be watching the movies. So actually I have to go. I promised I wouldn't be long." Scott said, meeting his mother's eye. She nodded, and leaned to kiss his cheek. She told him to tell Stiles she was sorry he was hurting, and Scott watched her move to one of the registers. With it so early on Saturday morning, it wasn't super busy. Scott waited until she'd checked out and left before he got into line. It was the overprotective son part of him.

Before long he was back at Stiles', carrying all the bags with him as he went in. It was the werewolf strength that was making it able for him to carry them all at once. There had been no problem with Noah's card, thankfully. Scott let himself in with his key, which of course he had, Stiles had one to his house for years. Scott moved to the kitchen, to start putting some of the things away that they weren't going to eat immediately. He put the bag of pizza rolls on a tray and slid them into the oven. Stiles was a big fan of pizza for breakfast. He kept pizza Hot Pockets on hand a lot.

When he was finished, he headed into the living room with two sodas and a bowl of chips and a bag of snack size Snickers. He found Stiles asleep on the couch. He was loathe to wake him up, but he knew that Stiles would want that. Scott leaned and pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips. "Wake up, bae." He said, Stiles was a light sleeper. He was rewarded with Stiles waking. Scott settled the snacks on the table. "I'm going to put the first movie in, okay?" He asked, and Stiles, still a bit groggy with sleep, nodded. Scott moved to the bluray player, and thumbed through the selections until he found the original trilogy and slipped in the first disc.

Stiles watched him, he had fallen asleep watching E! News. He of course had had to endure a story about Carrie Fisher, and he had to admit, he'd cried himself to sleep. Stiles moved to accommodate his boyfriend as he came to join him on the couch. Stiles cuddled up to him. He knew the whole day was going to be worth it, he was so sad that Carrie was gone, but at least he got to spend the day with Scott watching his favorite movies. He also felt good that Scott was finally going to get the references he made to the movies actually quite often. Stiles laid against Scott, wrapping an arm around Scott's waist, and Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders.

Stiles and Scott did indeed spend the entire day watching the movies, they skipped the prequels, Stiles wasn't a fan and they didn't have Carrie in them anyway. Stiles cried off and on, especially during _Back_. He stuffed himself, and at the end of the day, when the credits were rolling on _Force Awakens_ , he was starting to feel a little better. He especially liked that Scott was so into the movies. Scott asked a million questions, and was on the edge of the couch for half of _Return of the Jedi_. Stiles yawned. He was looking forward to climbing into the bed with Scott, and falling asleep. He moved to clean up some of their trash, watching as Scott moved to put away the bluray of the last movie.

"I love that you sat and watched the movies with me all day, Scotty. You really do love me." Stiles said, he was holding some of their paper plates to throw away. He was surprised his dad wasn't back yet, it's not like he was working on a case. Scott moved to him, and kissed him deeply. Stiles said when the kiss broke, "I love you too. More than I ever thought possible. And tomorrow, when I'm not so exhausted, we can discuss your favorite parts of all the movies." He said, and watched the smile on Scott's face.

That made the whole day worth it, seeing the smile on his boyfriend's face. Stiles was going to be mourning Carrie for a long time, but he knew he could make it through this with Scott by his side. He was already feeling a little better. It felt good to spend the whole day celebrating Carrie. He watched as Scott gathered up some more trash and headed for the kitchen. Stiles watched him with tears in his eyes. He really was the luckiest man on the planet. Scott McCall was going to be the best boyfriend in the entire world, and he could tell that they'd be together forever.

He said a silent prayer for Carrie, thanking her for her work as Princess Leia, and that she would be up in heaven, watching over all of them. He knew deep in his heart that she would be.

 **RIP Carrie Fisher. You were always one of my heroes, and you always will be.**

 _ **Author's note: I had to do that, because I don't feel like we're going to get it in canon. I know they won't have been able to work in poor Carrie, but they could have worked in Sciles watching**_ _Star Wars_ _**together. I hope that ya'll liked, and till next time!**_


End file.
